


the new leaders

by Chillykins



Series: Hubert Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins
Summary: Now that the war is over, Fódlan's new leaders both reflect on how far they've come and wonder what more is on the horizon.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	the new leaders

**Author's Note:**

> last day of hubert week! prompt is future
> 
> twitter: longestyeehaw / tumblr: applecideralex

The war is over.

After five long years, Edelgard’s path has reached its biggest milestone. There’s still the matter of Those Who Slither in the Dark, but the goal that’s lingered on her mind -- and Hubert’s -- is finally achieved. No more will Fódlan be ruled by Crests or the Church of Seiros. People’s merits are what matters now. 

Yet reaching that point places them in a sort of limbo. The five years of war and more years of planning before that have finished. The first stone of the future’s foundation is set. Even knowing the work to come, there’s a part of Hubert that thinks  _ now what? _ Those Who Slither in the Dark won’t be the only threat to deal with. But he can only prepare broadly for what’s to come; there’s no definite finish line as there has been since Edelgard acted on her trauma. 

All he knows is they must protect the progress they’ve achieved. It’s strange to have a future filled with preserving the present, rather than changing it.

At the sound of footsteps, Hubert turns. Ferdinand walks towards him. Evidently Hubert isn’t the only one to want a moment outside the discussions. Either that or Ferdinand is being his usual social self. Hubert looks back out at the Faerghus horizon.

“On such a momentous day, I would’ve expected to find you at Edelgard’s side,” Ferdinand says.

Hubert continues to look ahead. “Despite what you still seem to believe, I am not glued to her. Have you learned nothing these past years?”

“I meant no offense. I’m merely saying she’s bound to need our insights more than ever during this transition period.”

It’s true. There’s much to be done, both in Hubert’s area of expertise and in Ferdinand’s. When they were in their early days at the Academy, Hubert would have resented the idea. But after the years of war, they’ve learned to respect each other. True understanding may be too much for them to achieve, though Hubert is satisfied with knowing the younger man’s merits.

“Our work won’t end after the transition is complete,” he points out. “Diplomacy will never end, nor the threats to Lady Edelgard.”

In his peripheral vision, he sees Ferdinand nod. “The war may be over, but this new dawn is just beginning.”

An apt choice of words, given the sun is setting like the old Fódlan. The next dawn will indeed be a new one. The first full day of the Fódlan united under the banner of humanity. There’s plenty to reflect on and reminisce about, but it’s not in Hubert’s nature to have those conversations aloud. But Ferdinand…

“It has been a long five years,” he says. “Our days at the Academy feel like a lifetime ago.”

Hubert nods. Though he’d never truly considered himself a student, given his and Edelgard’s work in the background, that time does feel far off. At some point in the future, he’ll still think the same of the end of the war and the days after. Such is the way of time. Every history was once a future, and every future becomes a history. They can’t change the past or how it’s viewed, but now they’re in a position to shape the future. Without the Church and Crests in the way, it’ll be easier.

“It feels longer because we’ve all changed,” Hubert says. “We needed to in order to win the war, and to be ready for what comes next.”

“That’s true. I doubt we’d be having this civil of a conversation if we hadn’t.”

Hubert gives a short laugh. “I agree.” Words he certainly would’ve loathed to say at Garreg Mach. “I’d imagine there’s a great number of things any Black Eagles’ younger self would be surprised by.”

Bernadetta’s bravery. Linhardt’s critical role in a bloody war. Dorothea’s spirit hardening. Caspar properly channeling his recklessness. Petra fighting for the Empire. Edelgard finding people to trust -- something Hubert can add to his own list as well. They’re adaptations that helped them survive, and undoubtedly will be used on the new paths ahead.

Boots tap the stone behind him. Once again, Hubert looks over his shoulder. This time it’s Edelgard. He bows in greeting as she comes to stand between him and Ferdinand. The next generation of Adrestian leaders looking out at their newly unified land. It doesn’t look any different, save for the rubble left over from battles, but there’s a different feel to it.

“So this is where you two have been,” Edelgard says.

“I only arrived recently,” Ferdinand corrects.

“Is there something you need to be done?” Hubert asks.

Edelgard shakes her head. “I believe the rest of today is set aside for remembering all the sacrifices that led us to this point. Then we can move forward.”

To that end, the three stand in silence. Hubert doesn’t know what’s going through the others’ minds, but it’s a good guess that they’re thinking of those sacrifices. Though the Kingdom, Alliance, and Church said otherwise, Edelgard -- and those around her -- didn’t take any pleasure in the lives lost. The lives changed. They need to do their best to ensure they keep their promises so the impacts aren’t for naught.

Well, taking those actions directly isn’t in his job description. Instead, he’ll deflect threats to those efforts and give them the chance to unfold. It’s not a glamorous position, but Hubert has never cared for the idea of glory. Whether his name is remembered or not, he doesn’t care. As long as the reforms succeed and Edelgard is satisfied, so will he.

“It’s strange,” Edelgard says finally, “just standing here after all those years of fighting for each breath.”

“It won’t take long for our remaining enemies to respond,” Hubert points out. “This respite is brief.”

“Brief it may be, but it’s an opportunity we haven’t had for some time.” Edelgard smiles slightly. “I’m not sure we know how to use it, but I suggest we try.”

Ferdinand nods. “Everyone who fought in the war has earned this peace, including us.”

“Though it is our job to ensure that peace remains.” Hubert is acutely aware he continues to prove the popular belief that he doesn’t know how to take time off. It’s nothing Edelgard and Ferdinand don’t already know. “We can’t allow ourselves to become complacent.”

With a laugh, Edelgard says, “Hubert, do you honestly believe that any of us are capable of becoming complacent?”

It’s a valid point. “No, Your Majesty.”

“Now that we have that settled, shall we enjoy this wonderful evening?” Ferdinand suggests.

“Well said, Ferdinand,” Edelgard agrees.

Hubert isn’t entirely convinced, though it’s not a terrible idea. There’s work he can begin in assessing threats, but waiting one more evening won’t make a difference. Any immediate problems will be spotted easily, with everyone in one place. While his mind won’t fully stop making preparations for the future, he can allow his body to rest as he stands with his companions.

He remembers the first times the three of them stood together when they were children. They were all heirs to their positions, but he doubts they’d ever imagined holding them over all of Fódlan. Back then they’d been unaware -- yes, even him -- of the continent’s rotted pieces. What Edelgard would go through, what she and Hubert would uncover, what they’d need to do. Ferdinand had been a late arrival to the cause, but here he stands now.

With the war over, a large section of their planned future has already arrived. Yet though they know more of the world as they had all those years ago, there’s still much mystery ahead of them. There’s no way to predict the crises that will arise. Some, like Those Who Slither in the Dark, may be more of a plague than a single issue. Hubert will be pleased to squash any of them.

Whatever the future holds for this new Fódlan, its leadership will be ready.


End file.
